


Grace

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Discussion of potential Mpreg, F/M, Gen, M/M, no mpreg in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: A Catarina piece set in my Deal verse.Warnings: Accidental pregnancyDiscussion of Mpreg but no actual Mpreg in this story.I want to warn for Virgin Pregnancy in that there was no proper sex had for the conception.Therefor I should also warn for non consensual pregnancyPart of my Lucifer/Shadowhunters series





	Grace

Summary: A Catarina piece set in my Deal verse.  
Warnings: Accidental pregnancy  
Discussion of Mpreg but no actual Mpreg in this story.  
I want to warn for Virgin Pregnancy in that there was no proper sex had for the conception.  
Therefor I should also warn for non consensual pregnancy 

Part of my Lucifer/Shadowhunters series

\----

Catarina was terrified and certainly she had no clue what to do.

No idea what to do about the little thing being projected by her own magic, surrounded by another force within her that projected it from her own magic.

Warlocks did not get pregnant, or if they did get pregnant they did not remain pregnant, not unless you were Tessa Grey. Yet here she was, pregnant even though neither Amenadiel or herself were ready to take that step in their relationship.

An Angel and a Demon's daughter, what hope was there really? Even Magnus and Alec had the benefit of Alec being the Devil's son but her..., and yet she had what she could only hope and assume was Amenadiel's child growing inside of her.

Catarina stared at the image her magic was projecting before dismissing it.

'What if it wasn't Amenadiel's doing?' She wondered, 'What if something else had put the thing inside of her?'

With that thought Catarina summoned a portal to Magnus', if nothing else maybe Alec could confirm the Child's humanity or non-humanity as the case might be.

Catarina arrived in Magnus' living room and blinked in surprised at what she saw.

Lucifer Morningstar, Devil and Fallen Angel was leaning back against the couch, Maxwell Lightwood resting against his right shoulder, Beatrice Espinoza against his left and little Madzie held against his chest in his arms, all four of them asleep.

"It took hours for them to wear him out." Alec said in a whisper from behind her.

"Did you take pictures?" Catarina asked, she most definitely needed pictures.

"Magnus has started a collection." Alec smiled at her when she turned to look at him.

"He always seems so uncomfortable around children." Catarina said as she followed Alec to the dining room table, putting up a sound barrier to keep from waking the sleepers with any noise they might end up making.

"He's just not just used to them, there aren't any children in Hell, well, except for me and I wasn't much of a proper child."

"But some children commit crimes." Catarina said confused.

"We don't judge people's actions until they are around twelve years old, that's about when people start making choices independent of their parent's influences."

"They are still children." Catarina said.

Alec shrugged, "Sometimes it's later but twelve was the youngest some one was ever sent to Hell by their own actions when they died."

"How long ago was that?" Catarina felt compelled to ask.

"A long time ago, before I was born." Alec told her.

Catarina still didn't like it but it was not her place to try to rewrite the rules and laws of Hell.

"I came here for a reason." Catarina said, shaking her head.

"Magnus went with Miracle to talk with Luke and Ollie about using Police resources to try tracking Johnathan, Simon went to the DuMort with Jace and everyone else went to the Institute except Clary and Maze who are sightseeing."

Catarina smiled, watching Alec's softly glowing wings fluttering and shifting, Alec was stuck inside the loft until his wings healed. Alec hated it.

"I came to talk to you actually." Catarina admitted.

"Oh?" Alec asked.

"Can... can you feel Grace?" Catarina asked and watched Alec's eyes widen, watched his eyes flicker from her face down to her waist and then back to her face.

"Amenadiel." Alec whispered, suddenly glad that Amenadiel never listened or came unless Alec called his short name.

"Is it?" Catarina asked worriedly.

Alec nodded, "It's his Grace, I recognize it. But I don't know how. Luci said that Warlocks are sterile, he said that I am too." Alec frowned in thought, "Perhaps he means only in the conventional sense and well, Amenadiel is an Angel, perhaps, the child was made through the combining of his Grace and your magic." Alec suggested, "Oh, no! Am I going to have to worry about either getting pregnant or getting Magnus pregnant?" Alec panicked a little, running his hands through his hair.

Cat looked shocked, what Alec suggested made some amount of sense especially since Simon and Jace had explained that Angels didn't need sex to create children, Lucifer hadn't slept with Maryse to get Alec.

Catarina was relieved, relieved that that the child she carried was likely Amenadiel's and not something else, though she was concerned about the possibility of either Magnus or Alec becoming pregnant.

"You need Grace for that, don't you? Would yours be able to support a child?" Catarina asked.

Alec frowned, "I don't know, it's supporting the Wards and Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Max tap into it sometimes but I still have enough to use myself and to siphon off. Yes, I suppose my Grace could support a child, hypothetically."

"Oh." Catarina said, "Well, perhaps I should check every now and again."

Alec laughed, "Okay, and I'll warn Magnus that there might be the possibility and you should talk to Amenadiel, if his Grace made a baby with your magic then Grandfather has a plan or at least He thinks that Amenadiel deserves a child of his own." Alec said.

Catarina nodded and looked ay Alec curiously as he considered her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you okay with this? The baby, I mean." Alec asked her.

"I'm keeping it, if that's what you're asking." Catarina told him.

Alec shook his head, "It's not. I mean you didn't chose for this to happen, you didn't even do anything to make it a possibility."

"How do you know that?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Luci has boundry issues and so does Maze. I'm pretty much the only one that Amenadiel has to talk to about things like this. He really likes you, you and Madzie but he and Maze had this thing, and Maze is... they are Maze, you know, and most of what they did together involved sex, so...," Alec smiled a little with a shrug, "He wants somthing more with you, something deeper than that." Alec admitted to her freely.

Catarina wanted to be angry at Amenadiel for talking about their young relationship without telling her and and about the details that Alec was aparently told but all she felt was happy because Amenadiel wanted a real relationship with her. Something strong and lasting and possibly beautiful.

"Catarina?" Alec asked as she wiped her eyes free of tears.

"I'm fine, thank you for your help. I should go get ready for my shift. Keep Madzie for one more night?" 

Alec nodded, "Talk to him. He adores children. He was always willing to do stuff with me that Luci and Maze wouldn't. He'll need help and guidance but he'll be a good dad." Alec told her with a smile as he walked Catarina to the door.

Catarina glanced over at where Madzie was still napping on Lucifer and thought about how Amenadiel was with her, how he'd play dolls with her and sing and dance and let the little girl climb all over him and how sometimes Amenadiel would stall time to spend more time with them. 

Catarina had to smile, "He already is."

Alec followed her gaze and smiled as well, "I suppose so."

Catarina hugged Alec, "Thank you for helping."

"Of course, be safe and take care." Alec hugged her back.

Catarina nodded as she pulled away and opened the front door, heading off to work and thinking about how exactly she was going to tell Amenadiel about their child and she wondered if he would be as excited as she was to see just whet their Grace and magic had made together.

\---

A/N: Just a short little side story about Catarina.


End file.
